Talk:Immigration
Can you be a little bit more specific? Abusive Government, Attempted Genocide, Terrorism —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) It's your country. You should know. I shouldn't have to explain it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) *Abusive Government: Your people are oppressed and restricted from freedoms and human rights. You stated to me that Yarphei considers 70% of its people to be criminals. The government invaded other nations and murdered people over a couple small islands that did not belong to them. Their excuse for murdering soldiers, destroying homes, ruining lives and displacing thousands was because "the land was not being used properly". *Should the hurricane have struck in full force, the death toll would have been considered genocide. The following devastation, flooding and outbreaks of famine and disease would have caused further death and sickness and would have collapsed the global economy and caused a planetary crisis and a humanitarian disaster never before seen. **How would that have collapsed the global economy? In some cases, it would have made the economies stronger. Woogers(lol what ) 21:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) *Terrorism... Everett considers acts of violence against civilians to be terrorist actions. Yarphei seems to have a desire for killing innocent people and has no regard for anyone's rights or safety. **Hmm, sadly, this is true. But Asia's economy depends on the PRC and the EAF, which in turn depends on Yarphei. So there's no hope for change. Woogers(lol what ) 21:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:43, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Lol, its a matter of opinion. I see some of the things Yarphei does as aggressive, and the fact that its ruled by a military junta automatically makes it anti-democratic, but I don't see terrorism or attempted genocide. Woogers(lol what ) 21:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Well some of the laws are strict but Yarphei is the closest to democratic any non-democratic nation is going to be. Just join the VLA, which signifies your love of your country, and you can take part in the government. And again with the hurricane. It wasn't meant to kill anyone (even though it inevitably would), but it was meant to destroy infrastructure and the economy, while the owners are weeping in Ohio. Once again, Yarphei is not dependent on Everett. As for terrorism, it's going down if you haven't noticed. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) What will be the status of the new nation of Southern Sudan once the referendum takes place? I would recommend that Everett give and support the new nation so as to prevent it from becoming a safe haven for terrorism. Gatemonger 00:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Very nice of you to repel refugees from Greenland. I'm pretty sure there is some oarphan cry because his parents are gone and he is at a cold camp with no aid arriving yet. Pretty sure he would have been beter off in a country that calls a church a "Hate Group", and whos leader is a sarcastic woman, with the power to end the world. User:NorseFolk 04:40, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Some churches are hate groups. Ever heard of Westboro Baptist? And I would have blocked your refugees too, but for a different reason, quotas and red tape. Woogers - talk ( ) 06:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I blocked your refugees because half of them are infected with Anthrax and your country is in a state of terrorist attack, your government is terrorist and I don't want anthrax in my country. I have deployed a hospital ship to the region to provide aid. And based on the way your country is acting I'm sure this hypothetical orphan would be way better off in Everett. Everett doesn't deploy anthrax on its own people. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC)